Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra
by onarluca
Summary: Severus est mort et Harry est toujours sous le joug de cette maudite malédiction.Pourtant Severus lui a promis de revenir.Il ne lui reste plus qu’a attendre. Slash HPSS Suite de Mystérieux Eden.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra

**Auteur : **Onarluca

**État de la fic : **aucune idée

**Rating : **M

**Couple : **Severus/Harry

**Disclamer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Voici enfin la suite de Mystérieux Eden après un temps pas possible

Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite que la suite arrivera quand elle arrivera car je suis surchargé entre **Paradise Of readers**, l'édition de scan chez **ai ni natte, **ma formation, mon site, et autres….

Et je préfère passé le temps qui me reste, à vous lire qu'a écrire.

Mais promis je n'abandonne pas, surtout que j'ai deux autre fic en écriture , une HP/SS et l'autre HP/DM et j'ai modifié Initiation chez les fondateurs(pas encore changer sur FF)et que je suis entrain d'écrire aussi la suite.

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous mets enfin la suite tant attendu.

Je vous dis tout de suite c'est court. Mais c'est voulu.

**Je vous embrasse de tout mon cœur **

**et vous souhaite un joyeux noël **

**ainsi qu'une bonne année 2006.**

**Chapitre 1**

La vie est comme les saisons, la naissance se compare au printemps, l'adolescence à l'été, l'âge adulte à l'automne, et pour la vieillesse à l'hiver.

C'est ce qui se passe pour tout être humain et Severus Snape n'échappait pas à la règle.

L'hiver de Severus était arrivé.

Malheureusement on ne peut rien contre le temps. Quand la mort vous appelle à elle, on ne peut rien y faire, peut être seulement la faire patienter quelque temps, mais pas plus.

C'est ce qu'avait fait l'ancien maître des potions de Poudlard, il avait fait retarder l'échéance le plus longtemps possible, pour rester près d'Harry, L'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malgré tout, même en prenant des fortifiants et autre, Severus était de plus en plus fatigué, il ne l'avait pas dit à Harry, mais celui-ci étant médicomage, avait comprit que la fin de son époux était proche. Et cela se confirma par un matin de novembre, quand Severus n'arriva pas à se lever, de la couche nuptiale, trop affaibli, trop fatigué de son grand âge. Son temps était compté. L'ancien directeur des Serpentards, avait quelques heures tout au plus encore à vivre. Harry le cœur gros, appela la famille et les amis proches pour un dernier adieu.

Harry était inconsolable en accueillant ses proches, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Jamais sa famille ne l'avait vu dans cet état, ils comprenaient pourtant que pour leur daddy ou leur daddypi, que ce jour était encore plus triste pour lui que pour eux. Eux, allaient perdre un père, un grand-père. Mais lui allait perdre sa moitié, son amour, son tout.

Et la tristesse de perdre Severus s'agrandissait en voyant la peine d'Harry.

Après les étreintes de soutient, Harry demanda à ses enfants et petits enfant d'aller en premier voir Severus. Lui préférait rester en compagnie de Dray, Blaise, Ron et d'Hermione.

C'était trop dur pour lui de le voir comme ça, il voulait d'abord se reprendre, avant de rejoindre son aimé.

Les amis de notre ancien Serpendor étaient désolés pour lui, eux avaient encore de belles années à partager avec leur moitié, lui non. Ils savaient à quel point leur ami aimait son époux.

Et ils ne pouvaient seulement que le soutenir en ce jour funèbre.

Une heure passa quand les enfants et les petits enfants d'Harry revinrent, certains pleuraient, d'autres retenaient à grande peine leurs larmes.

Eden, la plus jeune des enfants de Harry, se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant.

Elle resta dans le giron de son daddy pendant quelques minutes, avant de se reprendre quelque peu et de regarder son parent.

« Je ne peux pas imaginé qu'il va bientôt nous quitter » dit-elle en pleurant

« Moi non plus ma chérie, je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans lui. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix! » lui répondit tristement Harry

Les trois autres enfants du Survivant, vinrent rejoindre Eden et Harry pour une étreinte réconfortante.

Harry après quelques secondes, se dégagea et les regarda.

« Mes chéris, rentrez chez vous maintenant !» leur demanda t'il

« Mais Daddy, nous voulons rester près de toi, tu ne peux pas rester seul quand papa va…….. » S'exclama Ryan sans finir sa phrase, tellement elle était dure à dire.

« Je voudrai être seul avec lui, pour ses derniers instants, et connaissant votre père, je sais que lui aussi le souhaite. S'il vous plaît les enfants, rentrez chez vous, je vous appellerai après. J'ai besoin de ses instants, seul avec votre père. »

Ils comprirent et acceptèrent la demande de leur père, même si c'était à contre cœur. Ils l'embrassèrent, puis s'en allèrent le cœur triste.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, il ne restait dans le salon que les quatre amis d'Harry, L'ex-Serpendor les regarda et leur dit.

« Allez-y-vous aussi, je vous attends ici »

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous? » demanda Hermione

« Non, il me faut encore un peu de temps! » affirma t'il

« D'accord! Nous y allons, nous ferons vite !» lui dit Blaise en le serrant dans ses bras

À leur départ Harry s'essaya dans le fauteuil en prenant dans ses mains, l'un des albums de famille, et se mit à le feuilleter, se rappelant les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient tous passé ensemble.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les quatre amis étaient de retour. Et comme la famille d'Harry, après une étreinte et des mots de soutient, ils s'en allèrent.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre où Severus l'attendait.

Il y entra lentement mais au lieu d'aller directement vers l'alité, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Severus ressentait la douleur d'Harry et pendant quelques minutes il ne dit rien, le laissant à sa contemplation.

Puis l'appela.

« Harry ! »

Harry sursauta comme s'il était étonné qu'on l'appelle, comme s'il se réveillait brusquement.

Il resta tout de même quelques secondes encore à regarder dehors, puis il se tourna et regarda son époux.

« Viens, mon amour, viens près de moi » lui dit L'ancien maître des potions d'une voix faible.

Tout en tendant sa main vers son mari.

Harry avança, attrapa sa main et s'installa prés de lui. Les larmes cheminant sur ses joues.

« S'il te plaît mon bel amour, arrête de pleurer. Tu me fends le cœur, ça me fait déjà mal de devoir te quitter. »

À ces mots, Harry pleura de plus belle, en se collant au corps de son aimé, qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Chut, c'est tout mon cœur, calme-toi! » supplia t'il.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie » sanglota Harry.

« Je ne peux pas mon amour, j'aurai tellement voulu rester à tes coté pour l'éternité » s'écria désespérément le mourant.

Il serra Harry contre lui, aussi fort que ses forces lui permettaient, pendant quelques secondes, puis et lui ordonna.

« Regarde-moi ! »

Au lieu d'obéir, Harry enfonça encore plus sa tête contre le cou de son mari.

« Harry, regarde-moi !» ordonna t'il de nouveau.

Celui -ci à contre cœur se décolla de son aimé et le regarda.

« Sois fort mon amour ! S'il te plaît ! Fait le pour nous ! » implora t'il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi à mes coté ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix misérable.

« Vivre. » lui répondit t'il simplement.

« Mais ma vie c'est toi ! Sans toi, je ne suis rien! » s'écria en larmes, le directeur de Poudlard.

« Je suis désolé Harry ! Désolé de devoir t'abandonner, désolé de n'avoir pas pu vaincre la malédiction……. »

Harry se figea, épouvanté. Son mari savait. Il le regarda, la peur dans les yeux.

Le maître des potions prit le visage de son aimé dans ses mains et continua.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, je le sais depuis le pique-nique, le jour ou Dumbledore t'a offert la pensine. »

Harry était de plus en plus abasourdit, et malheureux, par la révélation de son mari. Depuis tout ce temps, il le savait et n'avait rien dit.

« Chéri ne t'en veux pas, c'était ma décision de ne rien te dire. S'il te plaît mon amour, enlève donc cette apparence qui n'est pas tienne, fait moi ce dernier plaisir, avant que je ne meure. »

« Ne dit pas ça ! » s'écria Harry

« Pourtant c'est ce qu'il va se passer, dans très peu de temps amour, déjà je sens mes forces s'en aller. »

Harry savait qu'il disait vrai, il voyait s'affaiblir l'étincelle de vie dans les yeux de son époux. Et pour faire plaisir une dernière fois à son compagnon, il se leva et d'un geste de la main, reprit son apparence.

« Par merlin, mon cœur tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi magnifique, sourit moi, laisse moi emporté avec moi ton si doux sourire. »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon lapin » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Tu sais, que j'ai fini par m'y faire à ce surnom et je dois t'avouer que j'adore que tu m'appelle comme ça » lui avoua Severus en souriant.

Harry lui sourit en retour et le regarda avec amour.

« Vient mon cœur, et allonge-toi, laisse moi m'endormir dans tes bras. »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon chéri » murmura Harry en soulevant les draps et en se collant contre le corps de sa moitié.

Severus lui passa un bras autour lui et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son conjoint et avant de s'endormit, il murmura.

« Promet-moi de lire la lettre que je t'ai laissé dans le bureau, quand le moment sera venu et n'oublie surtout pas que je t'aime. » Termina t'il d'une voix endormie.

Harry caressé les cheveux de son époux d'une main et de l'autre, Il le serrait contre lui.

Son mari avait les yeux fermés, s'endormant tranquillement.

Harry laissa de nouveau ses larmes coulées, doucement, silencieusement. Comme pour ne pas déranger Severus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Il sentit la respiration de son conjoint ralentir de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Harry et un gémissement de douleur et de désespoir franchit ses lèvres.

Les sanglots faisaient de plus en plus rage. Harry serrait contre lui, désespérément, le corps de Severus contre lui, le berçant, tout en appelant son nom. Mais Severus ne se réveillait pas, Severus étai parti.

Le laissant avec cette maudite malédiction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

À force d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Harry fini par s'endormir. Et ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qui se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler des faits.

Et doucement comme pour ne pas déranger son époux, il se leva du lit et le recouvrit comme pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Il savait que faire ça, était stupide mais il n'y pouvait rien. Harry le regarda une dernière fois et l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui caressant la joue. Puis il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans le bureau où sur la table de travail, se trouvait une lettre placée en évidence. Il la prit, la serra un petit moment sur son cœur, puis il s'installa dans le fauteuil et l'ouvrit.

À suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra

**Auteur : **Onarluca

**État de la fic : **Pour l'instant 2 chap et le 3 en cours

**Rating : **M

**Couple : **Severus/Harry

**Disclamer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

**J'ai déjà normalement répondu à tout le monde, sauf à ceux qui non pas de compte. Donc Merci à yukivan pour ce chap ainsi que pour le 23 d'Eden, Lolie, hermionarwen2000, Lyly, Phoenix 5, jenni944, Chibi Esm, désolé d'avoir fait pleuré certaine d'entre vous, ce n'était pas vraiment voulu!**

**Quand j'ai reçu les 1er review's j'ai dit OUPS! **

**J'avais oublié que ce chap n'était pas très très gais, m'enfin il était trop tard! **

**Donc désolé mes choupette! Bisous et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont misent une review's! Ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire!**

**La dernière fois j'ai oublié de dire que j'avais modifié le chap 23 d'Eden**

**J'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espèrent que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!**

Voici donc le 2ème chapitre,

Chapitre 2

_Mon amour,_

_Je déteste devoir t'écrire cette lettre car c'est le signe de mon trépas._

_J'ai tout fait pour reculer cet instant, mais mon heure était arrivée, et la mort n'a pas voulu me laisser un autre délai, et j'ai dû partir avec elle. Te laissant seul._

_J'imagine la douleur que tu ressens, je l'ai maintes fois rêvées ou devrais-je dire plutôt cauchemardé. _

_Et t'imaginé au moment où j'écris cette lettre, en larmes, me brise le cœur. Je t'aime tant mon amour._

_Je ne sais pas si avant de mourir, j'ai eu le temps de te parler, de te parler de ton lourd secret. Celui que tu garde pour toi, du sort infâmes dont tu es la victime._

_Sache mon cœur que je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu l'as fait avant tous pour nous protéger._

_Je ne te cache pas, que j'ai souffert de ne pas pouvoir rester près de toi, de ne pas pouvoir te dire que je savais et de partager ça avec toi. _

_De te voir imposé une vieillesse qui n'est pas tienne. _

_Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir avoué que je savais._

_Je ne peux pas te dire, que si je t'avais fait part de ma connaissance de ton secret, nous aurions vécu plus pleinement notre amour et notre vie, car nous l'avons vécu pleinement, à cent pour cent. Jours après jours, années après années._

_Sache aussi que tu as été tout pour moi, et j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Te voir sourire, rire, te faire l'amour ou simplement vivre, ont été pour moi les plus beaux moments de ma vie. _

_Je dois te faire part d'un secret, que je n'ai pas partagé avec toi.(N'aie crainte mon amour rien de grave)._

_Pendant notre vie ensemble j'ai épluché bon nombre de grimoires, pour découvrir un moyen pour revenir près de toi. J'ai découvert comment il y a une quarantaine d'années. Pour cela j'ai dû donner une année de ma vie…(Je te vois venir mon cœur, tu dois être en train de fulminer pour ce que j'ai fait, mais franchement qu'est-ce une année de vie, contre une nouvelle existence près de toi. Je suis plutôt gagnant qu'autre chose, tu ne trouve pas ?)_

_Tu dois te souvenir, qu'à un moment, je me déplaçais souvent, tu as même cru que je te trompais (je ne l'ai jamais fait et de toute manière je n'y ai jamais pensé, car j'ai eu la chance d'épouser le plus merveilleux des hommes). _

_J'étais à la recherche d'ingrédients très rare, qui me fallait pour la potion qui allait me permettre de me réincarner près de toi.(Je te vois venir avec ta multitude de question, patience, mon amour)_

_C'est une réincarnation un peu spéciale, celle-ci va me permettre de revenir à toi, avec mon aura, mes pouvoirs, mon apparence, mes souvenirs, en bref un tout, qui est d'être moi._

_Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps après ma mort, je serai de retour, ni quand mes souvenirs referont surface. Mais sois en sûr que je reviendrai, et ensemble nous arrêterons la malédiction._

_Je voudrais que tu exauces plusieurs de mes souhaits._

_Le premier c'est que dès que tu le peux, tu reprennes ton apparence réelle, ne reste pas comme tu es présentement, redeviens l'Harry que j'aime. Promène-toi dans tout Poudlard comme tu as toujours aimé le faire, de toute façon tu connais suffisamment le château pour éviter ceux qui y vive._

_Mon deuxième souhait est que j'aimerais que la première fois que je te reverrai, sous ta véritable apparence, il va sans dire, que tu sois dans des apparats féeriques, j'ai toujours eu se fantasme. De te voir une nuit venir à moi, dans tes plus beaux atouts, et me faire un sourire dont tu as le secret. Je suis sûr que si je ne suis pas encore tombé amoureux de toi dans ma nouvelle réincarnation, soit certain que là, je tomberai. _

_Mon troisième et dernier souhait c'est que tu laisses la maison à l'un de nos enfants ou petits- enfants ou que tu la vendes, rester dedans te ferais plus de mal que de bien._

_J'ai préparé à ton insu des appartements au château ou je suis sûr tu te sentiras bien. J'ai même une surprise pour toi là-bas.(Non je ne te dirai rien, ça sera à toi de le découvrir quand tu y seras)._

_Comme tout bonne chose à une fin, cette lettre va bientôt s'achever._

_Elle va s'achever par un remerciement._

_Merci mon doux amour d'avoir fait de moi l'homme que je suis. Merci de m'avoir aimé, de m'avoir donné des enfants. Merci de m'avoir été si fidèle tout au long de notre vie commune._

_Je te quitte en t'embrassant de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, tu as été et tu resteras ma vie._

_Je t'aime pour l'éternité._

_Severus Snape-Potter_

Harry referma la lettre et la serra sur son cœur, les larmes étaient de nouveau présentes ainsi que la tristesse, mais une étincelle d'espoir venait de naître en son cœur. Severus allait revenir et c'est tout ce qui comptait, même s'il devait attendre des années.

Il se leva et jeta un sort de conservation à la lettre puis l'a mis dans un coffret qu'il ferma et rapetissa, pour le mettre en médaillon autour de son cou.

Il aurait ainsi les derniers mots de son aimé toujours avec lui.

Harry resta dans le bureau quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire, de ce qu'il allait emporter avec lui à Poudlard, car il était dans ses intentions d'exaucer les vœux de son mari.

Après avoir noté sur un parchemin ce qu'il allait prendre, il remit le sort d'apparence en place, se dirigea vers la cheminée et fit part à ses enfants des souhaits de leur père et de sa décision.

Ceux-ci au début ne furent pas d'accord chacun voulant que leur père aille chez l'un ou l'autre. Mais Harry resta ferme sur sa décision. Et il était de son devoir de respecter les dernières volontés de son aimé.

Puis il contacta le funérarium. Ceux-ci viendraient chercher le corps de Severus dans une demi-heure. Ce qui laissait le temps à Harry de préparer la dernière robe du défunt et lui faire un dernier adieu avant l'enterrement qui aurait lieu deux jours plus tard, Severus ayant tout organisé pour qu'Harry ne le fasse pas.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était seul dans sa maison. C'était si silencieux, si mort. Il voyait à cet instant que son époux avait raison. Sa place n'était plus ici. Et c'est dans un silence presque religieux, qu'il commença à parcourir sa demeure où étaient abrités tant de souvenirs heureux. Il invoqua un carton et prit une bricole par-ci par-là, un objet qu'un enfant avait fabriqué, offerts étant petit, mais il prit surtout des cadres où reposaient des instants magiques en famille.

Après avoir parcourut chaque endroit de la demeure, il s'arrêta devant la porte de leur chambre à Sev et à lui. Il avait gardé cette pièce en dernier, car c'était la plus dure, elle renfermait tant de passion, d'amour, de fous rires et de tendresse.

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, pour se donner du courage, il ouvrit la porte et tout en entrant, il fit le tour de la pièce du regard et là chaque objet de la pièce, chaque meuble, lui rappela un événement majeur. La rose offerte par Severus quand il était étudiant. Le menu d'un restaurant pour leur deuxième année de mariage, une petite pyramide de leur voyage en Égypte d'il y a six ans. Le lit où tant de passion les avaient consumés, les câlins matinaux, les réveils en fanfare, quand les enfants étaient encore que des tout petits. Une vieille chemise de son mari, traînant sur une chaise, les photos du mariage, celles des baptêmes, que des morceaux de leur vie. Des instants inoubliables. Des instants chéris.

Harry, donc les larmes, s'était tu, reprirent, son époux lui manquait tant.

C'est difficilement qu'Harry rassembla ses souvenirs, les rapetissant et les mettant dans le carton.

Il passa ensuite dans la salle de bain, et là, il prit le parfum de son aimé et le sentit en pleurant. Puis il se tourna vers la porte où il savait que Severus accrochait toujours son peignoir. Il le décrocha et l'enfila, comme pour ressentir un peu sa présence.

En le mettant, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et là, il aperçut l'image d'un vieil homme, et se rappela les mots de son amour.

Et d'un geste de la main, reprit sa véritable apparence.

Puis lentement il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le lit où il s'allongea, refermant sur lui les pans du peignoir comme le faisaient les bras de son amant.

Il mit contre son nez le parfum et lentement, fatigué par les émotions, s'endormit, dans l'odeur si particulière de son mari.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'Harry se réveilla. Il faisait nuit dehors.

Et en regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il était trois heures du matin, mais même s'il le voulait, il n'arriva pas à se rendormir.

Il se leva donc, toujours habillé du peignoir de Severus, et descendit dans le salon. Il alla directement s'installer dans le fauteuil préféré de son mari, qui se trouvait devant la cheminée, il l'a ré alluma et contempla les flammes. Laissant dériver ses pensées.

Il y resta un long moment, si long qu'il fallut que les flammes deviennent vertes pour qu'il revienne à la réalité.

Il n'eut que le temps de replacer le sort d'apparence avant qu'apparaisse dans les flammes le visage de sa fille Eden.

« Comment tu vas Daddy ? » demanda-t-elle

« - Comme ci, comme ça. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller! » lui répondit Harry en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« - Ma chérie, peux-tu prévenir tout le monde que l'enterrement de ton père se fera demain. »

« - Si tôt! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Hier après que je vous ai contacté, pour vous informer de la mort de votre père, j'ai contacté le funérarium, et quand ils sont passés prendre son corps, ils m'ont informé que Severus avait tout prévu. » l'informa-t-il.

« - Papa a bien fait de s'en charger, cela aurait été trop dur pour toi, tu l'aimais tant ! ».

« - Oui et je l'aime toujours autant même s'il n'est plus près de moi. Ton père est la personne qui fait battre mon cœur, sans lui ça va être dur, mais un jour, je le sais, on se retrouvera, et ça me réconforte un peu. » Dit il en souriant faiblement.

Croyant que son père parlait de sa propre mort, elle ne trouva pas bizarres ses paroles.

« - Daddy, tu veux que je vienne te tenir compagnie? ».

« - Non ça ira, ma petite fille. Je dois passer à Poudlard aujourd'hui, et voir les appartements que ton père m'a préparé. » l'informa-t-il.

« - Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? »Demanda-t-elle.

« - Pas la peine, de plus, je dois diriger le château. Je n'ai pas été souvent présent ce mois-ci. Et j'ai du travaillé en retard. Et ça m'aidera à me changer les idées. »Répondit Harry.

« - Comme tu veux daddy, mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes là » lui dit Eden.

Harry hocha la tête en réponse.

Eden et lui parlèrent encore quelques minutes, avant de tous deux couper la communication.

Dès que les flammes redevinrent normales, Harry alla se préparer pour son retour à Poudlard.

Avant de partir, il rassembla d'autres affaires qu'il voulait emporter avec lui, pour sa future habitation, il n'oublia pas de prendre sa pensine où tant de souvenirs étaient entreposés.

Il regarda une dernière fois sa demeure, puis il prit soin de tout éteindre et de fermer la maison. Il marcha quelques minutes, tout en regardant tout autour de lui, se remémorant des souvenirs chers à son cœur.

Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps, il transplana aux grilles du château.

Comme à chaque fois, il ressentit de la chaleur dans son cœur, Poudlard avait toujours été sa deuxième demeure et maintenant la seule jusqu'au retour de Severus.

À suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra

**Auteur : **Onarluca

**État de la fic : **Pour l'instant : 3 chap

**Rating : **M

**Couple : **Severus/Harry

**Disclamer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

_**Désolé du retard, mon chap est fini depuis fin janvier, mais il y a eu des imprévus. **_

_**M'enfin le voilà, pour ce jour, qui pour moi n'est pas ordinaire.**_

_**Merci à Tiftif et à Lo pour leur review's, pour Remus et Sirius la réponse est dans ce chap, et pour savoir quand la fic sera plus joyeuse , faut encore attendre. J'entre pas encore véritablement dans l'histoire. Et là non plus, ça sera pas gaie tout de suite.**_

_**Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chap vous plaira, au cas ou, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**_

_**Bon bah maintenant, faudra vraiment que je me mette à écrire le chapitre 4.**_

_**À la prochaine et bisous à toute**_

_**Artemis/caro**_

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Harry entra dans le hall du château, celui-ci était désert. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry préférait cela, car il n'avait pas la tête à parler à qui que ce soit. Son deuil était trop récent. Et il avait la conviction que si quelqu'un venait à lui parler du décès de son époux, il se remettrait à pleurer. Et c'est donc d'un pas rapide, pour éviter toute rencontre, qu'il traversa le château pour se rendre à son bureau.

Pendant le trajet, Harry sentit une douleur poindre dans sa poitrine, il savait que sa santé était bonne, et que cette douleur était due à l'absence de Severus. C'était comme si une partie de lui était partie, comme si on lui avait arraché de force. Et ce qui était le plus dur, c'est que tout le château criait sa présence et ça lui faisait mal. Mais ça l'apaisait aussi, puisque Poudlard avait toujours été sa deuxième maison.

C'était une drôle d'impression, entre le chagrin et le réconfort.

Pendant leur vie commune, Il était déjà arrivé que l'un d'eux s'absente pour le travail, quelques jours même, mais cette fois-ci, Severus était parti pour un long moment. Harry espérait quand même, que l'attente ne serait pas trop longue, car il lui tardait déjà de le revoir.

L'espoir fait vivre dit-on. Et pour lui c'était cet espoir qui l'empêchait de sombrer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arrivé devant la statue qui protégeait l'accès de son antre directoriale, Harry n'eut qu'à poser sa main sur la tête de la gargouille, qui dès le touché du survivant, pivota pour laisser place à un escalier qu'Harry grimpa.

À peine entré dans son bureau, il reçut les condoléances des portraits des anciens directeurs.

Harry se demanda comment ils avaient appris ça, mais comme il n'avait aucune envie de parler, il ne leur demanda pas.

Après les avoir remerciés, il retira sa cape de voyage, et la déposa sur un des fauteuils. Puis il déposa son carton sur une petite table au centre de la pièce.

Ensuite, Il resta un petit moment sans bouger, en regardant la pièce où il était. Après un soupire, il se dirigea vers sa table de travail où se trouvait plein de cadre souvenir.

Là, il prit directement une photo les représentants, lui et Severus.

C'était le jour de leur mariage. Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Et tout en se remémorant ce souvenir, sa main droite redessinée le visage de son bien aimé.

Harry ne su jamais combien de temps il resta ainsi. Ni combien de temps il y serait resté si une toux d'un des tableaux, ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité.

La personne n'était autre que son vieux mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

" Harry?" l'interpella-t-il

Celui-ci se retourna et fit face au vieil homme.

"Comment vas-tu mon garçon?" demanda-t-il, les yeux déserté par la petite étincelle de malice habituelle.

" Mais, comment voulez-vous que j'aille ? Je viens de perdre l'homme de ma vie !" lui répondit Harry qui le regardait avec désespoir et colère.

" Albus ça fait si mal." Reprit Harry en mettant ses mains contre son cœur, toute colère le désertant pour faire place au désespoir.

"Je veux le revoir! J'ai tant besoin de lui!" sanglota-t-il

Harry n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler et Albus ne dit rien, attendant que le flot de larmes tarissent de lui-même.

Après un moment ou les sanglots déchirèrent le silence de la pièce Harry parla de nouveau :

" C'était si soudain, je ne m'y attendais pas! "

" Harry ! Severus savait que son temps était compté ! "

à ces mots Harry le regarda ce qui permit à l'ancien directeur de continuer :

" Quand tu vaquais à tes obligations et que tu allais au ministère pour régler des choses et d'autres, Severus venait à Poudlard.

Il a tout fait pour retarder sa mort. Il absorbait des potions, qui faisait reculer ce moment. Je sais que chez toi il en prenait aussi, et ça tu le savais, mais quand il venait ici, il doublait les doses.

Nous parlions souvent ensemble. Il a fait différentes choses pour qu'à son départ tu te sentes chez toi dans les appartements qu'il t'a préparé. Et si tu te sens près, je pense que nous devrions les visiter. Es-tu d'accord ?"

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête, tout en essuyant ses yeux et ses joues.

" Viens, suis-moi! " lui dit Dumbledore, tout en traversant les différents cadres.

C'est ainsi que Dumbledore et Harry quittèrent le bureau, pour se diriger vers ce qui allait devenir la maison de celui-ci.

Ils arrivèrent très vite, moins de deux minutes.

La porte était gardée par deux anges qui se tenaient la main et se regardaient amoureusement.

Dumbledore leur demanda de livrer le passage, ce qu'ils firent tout de suite en souriant.

Quand Harry entra dans sa nouvelle demeure il s'y sentit comme chez lui. Et le sort qui le faisait prendre l'apparence d'un vieil homme disparu laissant place à son vrai lui.

Harry ne le remarqua pas et continua d'avancer. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix tellement ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait, tout était à son goût.

La première pièce qu'on voyait, dès qu'on y entrait, était le salon. Le sol était tout en bois, et une grande fenêtre donnant sur un jardin, venait éclairer les lieux. Une grande cheminée mettait une touche chaleureuse et donnait à ce lieu une envie d'y rester. Devant elle se tenait un canapé crème entouré de deux fauteuils de la même couleur. En leur centre se tenait une petite table de salon en chêne où un bouquet de fleur de différentes couleurs donnait une touche coquette à l'ensemble. Le tout posé sur un tapi tout aussi crème, d'une douceur incommensurable.

Dans un coin du salon, tout un pan d'un mur était recouvert d'une bibliothèque où un nombre infini de livres de tous thèmes et de tout genre n'attendaient qu'à être lus.

Par-ci par-là, des cadres étaient accrochés, représentant des morceaux de vie d'Harry.

Harry aimait ce qu'il voyait. Cet appartement avait été préparé avec amour, et seul Severus connaissait avec certitude ses goûts. Il les connaissait tellement bien qu'il avait aménagé cet endroit pour qu'Harry s'y sente bien.

Tout à sa contemplation, Harry ne vit pas que plusieurs regards le fixaient en souriant.

Un rire reconnaissant entre mille le fit se retourner brusquement. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Et cela ne fit qu'accentuer le rire.

" Bah alors tu n'es pas heureux de nous revoir ! " lui demanda la personne qui rigolait.

" Si... Sirius… Mais… " Ne pu que balbutier Harry sidéré par ce qu'il voyait.

" Ça te laisse sans voix, on dirait " se moqua Sirius.

" Paddy laisse le tranquille, tu ne vois pas qu'il est choqué " le réprimanda son voisin qui n'était autre que son fidèle compagnon de vie Remus.

" Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il parle à des tableaux " se moqua-t-il

Harry sortit de sa béatitude

Devant lui se trouvait un tableau, et dans ce tableau se trouvait un couple, assit côte à côte sur un fauteuil qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au sien, à part la couleur. D'ailleurs le fond du tableau était la copie conforme de son propre salon, la seule différence, comme le fauteuil était la couleur, leur salon était plus foncé, plus masculin.

Revenant à Sirius, Harry demanda éberlué et heureux.

" Mais, comment ? Depuis quand ?" Questionna-t-il tout en se remettant à pleurer, mais cette fois si de bonheur, de revoir son parrain et son oncle qui étaient morts, il y avait de cela une trentaine d'années. Harry se souvint que plus les années avaient passé et plus Remus devenait faible, la cause ? Ses transformations. Bien que grâce à la potion de Severus, il est vrai que les transformations étaient devenues indolores, mais avaient quand même au fil du temps fait beaucoup de dégâts dans son système nerveux et musculaire. À force de transformation, sa santé n'avait plus supporté cela, et le rendit de plus en plus faible. Si faible que sa dernière transformation le tua dans d'atroces souffrances, la potion devenue impuissante par ce trop plein de douleur contenue.

Malheureusement, Sirius avait assisté à sa mort et il ne s'en était jamais remis, et décéda quelques jours après Remus. Ne voulant tout simplement plus vivre sans sa moitié.

Harry avait eu besoin de temps pour s'en remettre, heureusement, Severus et toute sa famille avaient été là pour l'aider à remonter la pente, après la mort de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses pères…

" Le comment, ça je laisse plutôt Remus répondre, par contre, le quand? Je dirai deux mois. C'est bien ça Remy? " demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon

" Demain ça fera deux mois exactement. Quand au comment, ça tu le dois à Severus… "

" Severus ? "

" Oui, neuf ans après votre mariage, il est venu chez nous et nous a demandé plusieurs choses. La demande nous a intrigué, tu penses ! Car il nous a demandé qu'on lui donne une mèche de cheveux, 10 ml de notre sang, un peu d'essence de notre magie et de notre ‚me. Ne me demande pas comment on peut extraire un peu de notre âme car je n'en sais rien! Il a dit une formule compliquée et c'était fait. Avec tout ça, nous lui avons demandé ce qu'il envisagé de faire avec tout ça. Il nous a simplement répondu que c'était pour toi. Donc nous ne l'avons pas questionné plus. Si c'était pour toi ça nous allait. " Termina-t-il.

Puis il demanda " Approche toi! ".

Harry se rapprocha du tableau et quand il fut juste devant Remus reprit

" Regarde dans le cadre, il y a comme un petit tiroir, ouvre le! "

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait et quand il tira le petit compartiment vers lui, il vit une fiole, de couleur rouge foncé. Et l'on avait l'impression que de l'électricité, la parcourait.

Après avoir refermé le tiroir il regarda de nouveau Remus.

" Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant! " lui dit Harry impressionné.

" Nous non plus, mais cette chose est une petite merveille, car bien que nous soyons mort nous revivons d'une certaine manière. C'est comme si nous étions dans une autre réalité, un monde parallèle. Regarde derrière nous, tu vois la porte du jardin? "

Harry regarda derrière le couple et il vit ce que le loup-garou lui désignait

" Oui! "

Figure toi que nous pouvons y aller, comme l'autre porte celle de la chambre. Nous avons un monde rien qu'à nous. C'est vrai que pour l'instant question monde, il n'y a pas grand monde…" Dit-il avec humour ´… Mais si tu regarde un peu mieux ton salon, tu verras d'autres cadres. "

Harry étonné, se retourna et regarda mieux son salon et là il vit trois autre tableaux. Deux où étaient représentés Hermione et Ron et Draco et Blaise. Le dernier était vide ce qui l'étonna.

" Pourquoi ceux de mes amis sont-ils figés et pourquoi le dernier est vide ?" questionna-t-il en regardant de nouveau Remus.

Se fut Sirius qui répondit

" C'est parce qu'ils sont encore vivants. Et ils s'animeront qu'au moment de leur mort. Quand au cadre vide, c'est pour une autre raison que tu découvrira plus tard !"

Tandis que Sirius lui répondait, Harry se dirigea vers le cadre de Blaise et de Draco. Et le fixa.

Tout en continuant a regarder le tableaux, il demanda.

"Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que le contour de Blaise est bizarre? On dirait qu'il est entouré d'argent. "

Il eut un silence dans la pièce. Puis Remus prit la parole

"Avant hier nous n'aurions pas pu te dire le pourquoi. Mais maintenant nous le pouvons, c'est par ce que ton ami va bientôt mourir, je suis désolé Harry! Il en a pour, je dirais… Deux ans, voire trois. "

Harry se retourna brusquement et regarda Remus effaré.

" Mon dieu, il faut les avertir! " s'exclama-t-il tout en se précipitant vers la cheminer.

" Harry non! Tu ne leur ferai plus de mal que de bien. Laisse les vivre leur vie, et elle est mieux dans l'ignorance. " l'informa l'Animagus.

" Peu être mais Dray va être dévasté! Il aime Blaise, le voir mourir le tuerai ! s'insurgea Harry

" C'est compréhensible! Mais regarde un peu mieux, Dray a aussi ce contour argenté. Il est moins prononcé, mais il est là aussi. Ton ami restera peu de temps loin de son aimé. Et franchement ça les rendrait malheureux s'ils savaient qu'ils leur restaient peu de temps à vivre. "

Harry était triste pour Blaise et Draco. Mais comme l'avait dit Remus, mieux valait ne rien leur dire et les laissé vivre le peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient.

" La vie est injuste, je n'aurai jamais dû voir mes amis et mes proches mourir les uns après les autres. " chuchota Harry la tête baissée.

" Nous avons appris le maléfice qui t'avait été jeté. Nous sommes sincèrement désolé. Ça ne va sûrement ne rien changer, mais nous sommes là dorénavant, et nous le seront jusqu'à ta mort. "

" Comment ça ? " interrogea le survivant en relevant la tête

" Notre état n'est pas définitif. Nous pouvons faire plein de chose, et comme je t'ai dit précédemment, c'est comme un monde parallèle, nous avons notre propre vie. Mais tout ça prendra fin le jours ou ton cœur cessera de battre. Et c'est très bien ainsi! Car nous pouvons de nouveau t'accompagner dans ta vie. Tu est notre fils de cœur. Et notre vie n'a plus intérêt d'être, au moment de ta mort.

Harry les regarda en souriant, qu'es ce qu'il pouvait les aimer ces deux-là!

Tout à coup une pensé vint à lui

" Au fait tout à l'heure quand on parlé de contour vous m'avez dit qu'avant hier vous n'auriez pas pu me dire le pourquoi. Mais que maintenant vous le pouviez, alors comment ?"

Leur demanda-t-il, intrigué

Les ancien maraudeurs le regardèrent en souriant, des étincelles de malice dans les yeux.

" Dis lui Remy ! " dit Sirius en donnant un petit coup de coude à son compagnon pour l'inciter à parler

" Disons que nous le savons depuis hier, depuis qu'un des tableaux s'est animé. " finit par dire Remus qui regardé attentivement le jeune sorcier.

Harry sentit son cœur faire une embardé. Severus…. Était mort hier.

Il se mit à parcourir désespérément le salon tout en regardant autour de lui et en appelant Severus.

Ne le voyant pas, il revient vers le tableaux de Remus et Sirius et leur demanda en sanglotant.

" C'est Severus, c'est bien de lui dont vous parlez ? Il est où ? Dis-moi où il est ! " supplia-t-il tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes

" Ne pleure pas petit cœur ! Tu as raison c'est bien Severus ! Il t'attend dans ta chambre, la porte se trouve sur ta gauche "

À peine avait il fini sa phrase que Harry se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

À suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra

**Auteur : **Onarluca

**État de la fic : **Pour l'instant : 4 chapitre

**Rating : **M

**Couple : **Severus/Harry

**Lectrice : **Vif d'or

**Correctrice : **Syl the evil angel

**Disclamer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

**&**

Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai mit 1 an, jour pour jour, pour vous mettre la suite

La cause?

- Paradis Of Reader

- Blocage dans ce chapitre

- La mort de mon ange Artemis (d'un maudit cancer)

- Mon nouveau chat Arydrarry (une mignonne petite siamois),(bien que ça soit une vrai petite vipère)

- Fainéantise

- Grande déprime

- J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic « Harry le Roserin »

j'ai honte car au lieu d'écrire mes vieilles fics, j'écris une nouvelle

- etc…

Bref il est là et je crois que c'est le principal!

Je remercie grandement toute celle qui ont continué, même avec le temps, à m'envoyer des reviews, franchement ça m'a fais vraiment trop plaisir.

Bref en ce jours que j'adore, je vous embrasse très fort

Et vous dis à j'espère bientôt! Je vais faire un effort, promis, pour que la suite arrive plus vite!

Artemis/ Caro

**&**

**Chapitre 4 **

Harry entra tellement précipitamment dans la pièce, que la porte alla claquer contre le mur.

Ces yeux étaient comme fous, ils allaient de droite à gauche sans se poser. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement attira son regard. Et là, il vit devant lui, près de son futur lit, un tableau de grandeur nature. Et dedans, l'attendant avec un sourire plein d'amour, Severus, son cher époux.

Harry resta quelques instants, immobile, toujours au pas de la porte, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Il porta une de ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Puis comme une digue qui venait de céder, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues à torrent.

Ce fut comme un signal. En un instant, Harry se retrouva devant le tableau et de ses points, le frappant tout en pleurant et criant sur Severus, de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir laissé seul, que sa vie n'était plus rien sans lui.

Le Severus du tableau le regarda bouleversé. Anéanti de la tristesse de son aimé.

Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas voir le chagrin de son mari. Et ça le désolait de le voir ainsi, si triste, si malheureux.

Quant à Harry, celui-ci, était toujours entrain de taper le tableau, tout en s'effondrant au sol, murmurant encore et encore les mêmes choses.

Severus le suivi et se mit à genou pour rester à la hauteur de son mari. Il le regardait, il ne pouvait faire que ça!

Si au moins il pouvait…. Et pourquoi pas! Il était encore un peu vivant, peu être que ça marcherait! Il se concentra et envoya tout son amour à ce petit être prostré devant lui.

Au début rien, puis peu à peu, les mots cessèrent, les larmes commencèrent à se tarirent et il vit Harry se relever, les yeux tout étonnés, cherchant autour de lui. Se demandant d'où pouvait provenir cette chaleur, cette sensation d'amour, ce sentiment d'être serré contre quelqu'un de cher. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré des bras de son défunt époux.

Il leva les yeux et vit que le Severus du tableau était entouré d'un faible halo. Il sut que cette sensation d'amour qu'il ressentait, venait de lui.

« Comment? … » commença Harry qui était abasourdi par ce phénomène étrange.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai tenté tout simplement, tu étais tellement bouleversé que je ne pouvais pas te laisser ainsi! » lui répondit Severus

Harry lui sourit doucement, tout en séchant ses joues imbibées de larmes.

Ce qu'avait fait Severus, l'avait quelque peu calmé et rendu plus serein.

La tristesse n'était pas partie, ça non! Mais il avait la sensation que ça irait.

Irait dans quels sens? Ça par contre il ne le savait pas. Le temps le lui dirait.

L'esprit un peu plus clair, après ce déferlement de rage et de désespoir qui l'avait submergé,

Harry revint devant le tableau et se mit à genoux, à la hauteur de Severus qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

Il posa sa main sur le tableau tout en disant « tu me manques! »

« Je sais mon amour et j'en suis profondément désolé, je ne pouvais plus rester, c'était mon heure » lui répondit simplement l'ex professeur

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi? » murmura tristement Harry

« Continuer à vivre ! » se contenta de répondre l'ex maître des potions

« Mais ma vie c'est toi! » s'écria le directeur de Poudlard tout en tapant du poing le tableau

« Harry! » chuchota t'il tristement.

« Tu viens à peine de me quitter, pourtant je me sens si vide si incomplet! Je voudrais tellement que tu sois déjà là! » termina t'il en mettant sa main à plat contre le tableau.

« Je sais mon amour, moi aussi! Malheureusement je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons devoir vivre ainsi, ensemble et pourtant séparé! … » dit-il en mettant lui aussi sa paume de main contre celle de son époux.

« … Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, nous ne pouvons faire que ça, attendre…le temps qu'il faudra! » reprit t'il

« Oui, et je bénis les dieux que tu es trouvé cette solution pour rester près de moi, même si tu n'es pas réellement là en chair et en os, mais tu es là et c'est déjà merveilleux! » sourit Harry

Severus lui rendit son sourit et se détacha de son aimé tout en se redressant.

« Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi de devoir rester seul, et cela pour un temps indéfini, mais compte sur moi et sur les autres! Bien que nous sommes que des tableaux, tu pourras compter sur nous pour être près de toi! Te soutenir à chaque instant. Les bons comme les mauvais moments. » assura t'il

Harry se redressa et regarda son ex mari parlé, l'écoutant attentivement.

« À partir de maintenant mon amour, le temps des larmes est révolu, il est tant d'avancer! » déclara l'ex maître des potions

« J'ai préparé diverses choses qu'il faudra que tu fasses et surtout une que tu vas malheureusement détester, mais il le faut! »

« De quoi tu parles? » s'exclama Harry

« Regarde sur le meuble près de la porte, il y a un livre. Va le chercher et revient près de moi » demanda l'homme dans le tableau.

Harry fit ce que lui avait demandé son mari, et dès qu'il eut le livre, il retourna près du tableau.

« Prends un siège, ça sera mieux pour parler » intervint Severus.

Quand Harry eut déplacé un fauteuil, devant le cadre, il s'y installa et regarda son ancien amant et attendit que celui-ci reprenne la parole.

Severus ne parla pas tout de suite, comme s'il appréhendait de relancer la conversation

Puis, après un soupire, il débuta.

« Le livre que tu tiens entre tes mains, te sera utile dans quelques années, surtout un sortilège qui fera en sorte que notre famille t'oublie sommairement… »

Harry le coupa brusquement.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, je ne veux pas que mes enfants m'oublient! C'est insensé et ignoble de me demander ça! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de penser un instant que je serais d'accord de faire ça! » s'écria Harry en se levant brusquement de son siège.

« Faut toujours que tu montes sur tes grands chevaux! Laisse-moi t'expliquer… » tenta Severus

« Expliquer quoi? Ce que tu me demandes est vraiment infect, tu sais pourtant que ma famille est tout pour moi, et tu veux que je fasse en sorte qu'ils m'oublient tous? » Continua t'il de se déchaîner.

Severus commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

« Harry tu te tais et tu t'assoies ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre avant que je puisse t'expliquer la raison de cela » tempêta l'ex-maître des potions.

Devant cette colère Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait, bien qu'il fût toujours en colère

« Ça y est? Je peux continuer » ironisa t'il

« Oui » répondit t'il a contre cœur.

« Bien! Imagine-toi dans cinquante ou cent ans… » commença t'il avant de s'interrompre tout de suite.

« … »Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour l'interrompre.

« J'ai dit imagine! Je reprends! Imagine-toi dans cinquante ou cent ans, malheureusement nos enfants ne sont pas éternels, et ils vont malheureusement mourir ou leurs enfants avant eux, qui sait ce que réserve l'avenir. Imagine que l'un de nos petits enfants meure ou le mari ou la femme d'un de nos enfants et te voient toi, toujours vivant, ne vont t'ils pas commencer à te détester en se disant 'pourquoi lui ou elle et pas toi' ?

Les gens ne vont t'ils pas se poser des questions, au fait que tu sois encore en vie après toutes ces années? Je sais c'est encore une chose que tu vas devoir supporter, et que tu vas devoir réaliser, mais c'est pour le bien de tout le monde. Comprends-moi, mon amour, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, mais dans quelques années, il faudra le faire, j'en suis désolé. » termina t'il chamboulé.

Severus aurait pensé que Harry se serait mit de nouveau à pleurer, mais non celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées.

Après quelques minutes, Severus inquiet l'appela.

« Harry »

À cet appel, Harry papillonna des yeux et revint à la réalité.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux me dire, je viens d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si je n'avais pas recours à ce sortilège. Et je ne veux pas tout ça! Mais bien que ça va me briser de nouveau le cœur je le jetterai, mais pas maintenant! Pas avant que mes amis ne soient partis, car j'ai leurs âges, ça sera mieux! Et pour Poudlard, je suis le directeur! Je n'ai pas envie de partir! S'exclama t'il, inquiet.

« C'est pour ça que le sort est à oublie partiel! Tu es le directeur Potter, les gens se souviendront de toi à l'intérieur du château, mais à l'extérieur, ton nom leur aura échappé, dès qu'ils quitteront le seuil du domaine. Quant au ministère, il ne pourra jamais rien faire, même si ton nom leur échappe. Tant qu'il y a un directeur en place, ils ne peuvent pas te remplacer, surtout depuis que la nouvelle loi est entrée en vigueur, celle qui implique que le ministère n'a aucun droit envers tout établissement scolaire, seul le directeur dudit établissement peut faire sa loi dans son domaine et personne d'autre! Faut dire que cette loi nous arrange grandement! » continua t'il en souriant, puis il reprit.

« C'est comme les enfants, si tu leur écris ou s'ils viennent te voir, ils se souviendront de toi mais hors de vu, ils t'oublieront! C'est comme un sort d'oubliette ou un sort de fidélité! ( pas sur)» conclu t'il.

« Ce que tu viens de dire me rassure grandement! Tu as bien fait de rechercher ce sortilège!

Mais dis-moi mon amour, il n'y a pas que ce sort dans ce livre, il y a quoi d'autre? Dois-je m'attendre à quelque chose d'autre encore plus attristant? »

« Non! Je te rassure, les autres sorts sont plutôt pour ton utilité et ton plaisir personnel » confia l'ex directeur de Serpentard.

« Plaisir sexuel, ça m'intrigue dis m'en plus » enchaîna Harry.

« Non, tu n'as qu'à lire à la page 120 pour savoir! »

« Pfff! Méchant » dit-il tout en ouvrant précipitamment le livre.

Après quelques secondes de lecture, Harry prit une jolie teinte rouge et murmura de temps en temps.

« Ho! » Et des « Hoooo! »

« Je savais que ça allait te plaire! » s'amusa Severus devant l'expression mi-gênée, mi-intéressée de son époux.

« Pervers » lui murmura Harry en regardant son époux.

À cela Severus se mit à rire, suivit rapidement de Harry.

« Trêve de plaisanterie! As-tu eu le temps de tout visiter? » questionna Severus après s'être calmé.

« Un peu, car dès que j'ai su pour toi, je me suis précipité ici »

« Tu ne changeras jamais! »

« Aller, repose ce livre et rejoins-moi dans le salon »

Dès la fin de sa phrase, Severus disparu du tableau.

Voyant cela, Harry prit peur et appela peureusement son mari

« Severus! »

« Dans le salon! » cria la voix de son époux.

Tandis que Harry se précipitait dans la dite pièce, il entendit.

« Il n'est pas possible! »

Severus était là, dans le cadre vide. Celui qui l'avait étonné à son entrée dans son nouveau logis

Harry se mit devant le tableau.

« J'aurais bien voulu te voir à ma place! » maugréa t'il rassuré.

Remus et Sirius qui était toujours dans leur tableau, les regardaient en riant.

Harry dans une grande maturité leur tira la langue, récoltant un soupir de désespoir de son défunt époux.

« C'est fini ces enfantillages ? » demanda exaspéré l'ex maître des potions!

« Fait pas ton coincé le graisseux! »

« Oh ferme là le caniche! »

« Ça, ça m'avait manqué! « Chuchota Harry tout en les regardant se disputer.

Il fallut au moins 5 minutes avant que le calme revienne.

« Revenons où nous en étions! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais en entrant ici, tu as reprit ton apparence réelle. » lui annonça Severus.

Harry regarda ses mains, et en effet il vit que ses mains n'avaient plus cet aspect vieilli.

« Quand j'ai fait installer cet endroit, j'ai jeté le contre sort et le sort sur le chambranle de la porte, dès que tu sortiras d'ici, tu reprendras ton apparence fictive. Sauf si tu veux conserver ton apparence jeune, là faudra que tu récite un sortilège, qui se trouve dans le livre.

« À part ça, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi! »

À ce simple mot Harry sourit et fit le regard du chiot abandonné.

Après un haussement de yeux et un soupire de nouveau désespéré, Severus lui dit « va dans la cuisinette, et apporte-moi la caisse qui se trouve par terre près du mur, en évitant si possible… » dit-il ironiquement, avant de reprendre « …de la secouer ! »

Harry s'y précipita et dès qu'il l'eut, l'apporta précautionneusement, comme demandé.

« Ouvre-là » lui demanda son époux.

Harry se mit à genou et l'ouvrit délicatement.

Dès que le couvercle fût retiré, Harry poussa un petit cri d'émerveillement.

Il allait prendre ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, quand Severus l'arrêta.

« Attends, avant toute chose, va prendre un couteau ou une aiguille. »

« Pourquoi ça? »

« Ceci est un chanix, ils sont très rares, ils naissent tous les cent ans, je l'ai réservé il y a vingt ans de cela. Et cette année, une portée vient de naître, cet animal sera avec toi tout au long de ta vie, il te serra fidèle. Il est comme les phénix, à la fin de sa vie de chat, il va se consumer et renaître de ses cendres. Il a aussi la faculté de rester comme tu le souhaites, à l'âge que tu veux, si tu veux qu'il reste chaton un certain temps, il le restera! Mais avant que ce chat t'appartienne, il faut que tu lui donne une goutte de ton sang. Dès qu'il l'aura léché, enfin je devrais plutôt dire elle, elle te sera tienne! Même dans la mort. » termina Severus.

Harry était heureux, car il aurait quelqu'un de vivant près de lui et ça, tout le temps que durera le maléfice.

Il se redressa rapidement et alla farfouiller dans le carton qu'il avait ramené. Il en extirpa, un petit poignard. Et revint près de la caisse ou le petit chanix dormait encore. Il se fit une entaille sur l'un de ses doigts et le mit devant le petit nez de l'animal qui le huma et ouvrit les yeux. Le chanix le regarda un instant puis lui lécha le doigt.

Harry sourit et le souleva pour le mettre à la hauteur de ses yeux!

L'animal était tout noir avec des yeux verts, il aurait pu ressembler à un chat normal s'il n'était muni de petites ailes noires.

« Ho, elle est trop chou! » gagatisa Harry.

« Quel nom vais-je lui donner? » Harry réfléchi un moment avant de dire.

« Kyu, ton nom sera Kyu! »

« La petite chatte eut l'air d'aimer son nom car elle émit un petit miaulement.

« Tu as encore trouvé un drôle de nom, mais c'est ton animal… » se constata de dire l'ex professeur.

Harry garda la petite chatte dans ses bras et alla s'installer dans le canapé tout en parlant avec Severus, Sirius et Remus, et tandis qu'il les écoutait parler entre eux et avec lui, il se rendit compte que grâce à son mari, il ne serait pas seul. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait durer, mais il savait qu'il serait entouré d'une grande partie de ceux qu'il aime jusqu'à ce que ce maudit maléfice, prenne fin.

Il espérait de tout son cœur, que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir réserve ?

Et c'est avec le cœur un peu plus léger que Harry envisageait le futur.

**À suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra

**Auteur : **Onarluca

**État de la fic : **Pour l'instant : 5 chapitres

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Severus/Harry

**Correctrice :** Syt the evil angel

**Disclamer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

**&**

Je sais, je sais j'attige grave.

J'ai mit la raison sur mes blogs , donc pas la peine de me répéter.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, franchement elles m'ont fait trop plaisir !

De plus, je vous promets, qu'aucune de mes fics ne sera abandonné, je termine celle la, puis je m'attaquerai a _**Initiation chez les fondateurs**_. Les 1er chapitres ont été modifié mais ne cherchez pas, ils ne sont pas encore mis sur ff. D'ailleurs c'est au moment de la reprise de cette fiction que je mettrais les modifications.

En tout cas, Je suis trop contente d'avoir pu tenir, la promesse que je mettais faite pour que vous ayez ce chapitre pour ce jours que j'adore !!!!

Bon j'arrête de vous cassez les pieds, en vous disant simplement soyez indulgent pour sa petitesse, je viens de m'y remettre.

Bonne lecture et gros bisous !

Onarluca/Artemis

**&**

**Fin du chapitre 4 :**

_Harry garda la petite chatte dans ses bras et alla s'installer dans le canapé tout en parlant avec Severus, Sirius et Remus, et tandis qu'il les écoutait parler entre eux et avec lui, il se rendit compte que grâce à son mari, il ne serait pas seul. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait durer, mais il savait qu'il serait entouré d'une grande partie de ceux qu'il aime jusqu'à ce que ce maudit maléfice, prenne fin._

_Il espérait de tout son cœur, que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir réserve ?_

_Et c'est avec le cœur un peu plus léger que Harry envisageait le futur._

**&**

**Chapitre 5**

Le temps est comme la mer, il est infini. Les saisons se répètent encore et encore, sans que cela cesse.

Harry avait vu défilé les jours, les semaines et les années. Sans pouvoir rien faire.

Toujours seul, désespérément seul. Dans ce château si grand entouré d'enfant si vivant.

C'était vraiment paradoxal car même entouré d'une multitude de gens, il était seul.

Encore et encore ! S'en été désespérant. Harry en avait marre de cet état de fait.

Il attendait son homme depuis maintenant 110 ans ! 110 longues et interminables années.

Pendant ce temps, il aurait voulu mourir une bonne centaine de fois ! En voyant ce qu'il avait vu.

Ses amis et surtout ses enfants et petits enfants mourir, certains s'en étaient allés au loin pour ne pas mourir à cause d'une épidémie qui était apparu, il y a vingt-six ans et qui avait ravagé le monde sorcier et moldu pendant 6 ans.

Personne ne su comment ce fléau était arrivé, ni comment le combatte.

Il était apparu puis il été reparti. En laissant derrière lui, un nombre incalculable de mort.

Mais comme toujours la vie avait reprit son cours. Et le monde s'était reconstruit.

Et bien que ce virus n'aie plus fait d'apparition depuis une vingtaine d'années, les gens s'en souvenaient et gardé dans leur cœur une pincée de peur que cela se reproduise.

Harry bien sur, fut épargné. Par contre étant le directeur de Poudlard et médicomage, il vit beaucoup de ses jeunes élèves mourir, il fit tout son possible, comme tout le monde, mais peu survécurent quand le fléau les contaminèrent.

Quand tout s'était fini, Harry avait attendu que ceux de sa famille, qui été parti au loin, reviennent. Mais aucun n'était revenu, étaient-ils mort ? Ou préféraient ils rester là où ils étaient ?

Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait fait des recherches, mais elles n'avaient abouti à rien ! C'était comme si, ils avaient disparu sans laisser de trace. Cela avait encore porté un grand coup au moral d'Harry.

Bien sur, il était soutenu par son mari et ses amis, mais Harry était réaliste, ce n'était que des tableaux !

Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était des bras, qui le consoleraient, qui le soutiendraient dans les moments difficiles, mais c'était impossible.

Plus le temps passait et plus Harry désespérait.

Ce qui le consolait quelque peu, c'était de pouvoir aider anonymement les élèves de son établissement. Car il avait respecté sa promesse et Harry se baladait dans son aspect originel. Les gens le prenaient pour un ange quand il l'apercevait.

D'ailleurs, une légende naquit

On disait que si on était en peine ou en détresse, un ange d'une grande beauté faisait son apparition auprès de vous.

Au début on se moquait des élèves, qui avaient racontés leur rencontre avec cet ange. Puis peu à peu, d'année en année, on ne pouvait plus nier cette histoire. Car un grand nombre de témoignages d'élèves, pouvaient nourrire cette légende.

Et c'était grâce à un futur artiste peintre, que l'on put découvrir la beauté de cette personne qui apparaissait dans ces moments de détresse.

Le tableau fut exposé sur un mur du château, et bon nombre d'élèves, encore septique, voyant cette magnifique personne, essayèrent par tous les moyens de la rencontrer. Ils bravèrent les couvre feux, pour vagabonder dans le château ou dans le parc, ou tous autres endroits, ou quelqu'un l'avait aperçu dans le passé. Mais sans résultat, comme si l'ange savait qui il devait aider et ne pas aider.

Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait se douter que cet ange n'était personne d'autre que leur directeur, dans sa réelle apparence. Et qu'il savait qui aider grâce aux tableaux et aux fantômes éparpillés dans le château.

Au début cette légende le fit beaucoup rire, mais si cet espoir d'ange, pouvait aider des gens, pourquoi pas !

D'ailleurs, il revenait d'une de ses sortit. Il était heureux d'avoir pu redonner le sourire à une jeune personne.

Il était tard, et il était fatigué, sa journée avait été longue, réunion en tout genre, paperasse à n'en plus finir. M'enfin ça y est, il allait enfin pouvoir se coucher !

Heureusement que le lendemain été dimanche, il allait pouvoir faire une petite grâce matinée. Et Il en avait besoin, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir que la fatigue ne se faisait pas sentir.

Et c'est en baillant qu'il entra dans ses appartements. Tout était calme, on entendait que la cheminé qui ronflait dans son foyer. Normal, il était minuit vingt. Et c'est avec un pas trainant qui pénétra dans sa chambre. Il alla dans la salle de bain, se nettoya rapidement et vint s'écrouler sur son lit. Comme d'habitude, il se tourna vers le tableau de Severus et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Bien que fatigué, il vit comme une sorte de voile sur le tableau, étant épuisé, il mit ça sur le compte de son état de fatigue. Et s'en alla paisiblement au pays de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva difficilement, pas qu'il avait mal dormi, mais qui voudrait quitter un lit si douillé et si chaud….Personne !

C'est donc en maugréant qu'Harry le quitta difficilement.

Encore un peu dans les vapes, les pieds trainant à terre, Harry vient comme tous les matins, devant le tableau de son époux, et mit sa main au niveau du cœur de Sev' et lui souhaita le bonjour.

Le bonjour lui fut retourné avec un petit rire et un grand sourire, Severus adorait voir Harry comme ça, ça l'amusait toujours autant, de plus, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire. Ho que non ! C'était même une excellente journée ! S'il n'était pas un tableau et surtout pas un homme, on va dire austère, selon lui, il en aurait dansé la macaréna ou se serai agité comme un fou en levant les bras au ciel, en hurlant de joie, il va s'en dire. Mais il était lui, et il resta stoïque, attendant qu'Harry voit ce qu'il devait voir. Malheureusement Harry étant toujours dans le cirage, se retourna et fonça carrément dans la porte, oubliant de l'ouvrir !

Que voulez-vous, quand on n'est pas du matin, on ne l'est pas et Harry ne l'était pas du tout ! Et c'est en se frottant le front et sous le rire de Severus que Harry se réveilla tout à fait.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers son mari et lui dit en râlant

« C'est pas amusant Sev', d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là cette porte ! »

« Chéri, elle a toujours été là » répondit Severus en riant.

« Pfff, demain je la fais retirer » dis t'il en retour.

« C'est ce que tu dis toujours, pourtant elle est toujours là » se moqua l'ex-professeur

Harry se mit à maugréer dans son coin sous les moqueries de son époux.

Severus prit pitié de son mari et arrêta ces chamailleries.

« Approche mon ange, que je puise voir que tu n'as rien ! » demanda l'ex- maître des potions

« Ce n'est qu'une bosse, ne t'en fait pas et d'ailleurs, ça va pas me tuer » répondit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

« Arrête avec ça, Harry et approche ! » ordonna Severus, tout amusement dans sa voix disparu, il détestait quand Harry était comme ça.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et tout en s'approchant du tableau, il remarqua ce qu'il avait vu la nuit d'avant, il cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Et cela n'était pas le cas.

Il y avait bien un léger voile sur le tableau, la toile n'était plus aussi nette qu'avant. C'était bizarre et effrayant. Qu'es ce que cela signifiait ?

Severus vit Harry s'approcher de lui, tout sommeil évaporé et le regard apeuré.

« Severus, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ta toile est t'elle ainsi ? » S'inquiéta t'il

« Ha ! Tu viens de remarquer ? » Lui répondit Severus en souriant quelque peu moqueur.

« Oui et au lieu de t'inquiéter comme moi, tu à l'air heureux ! »

« Mais y a de quoi être heureux, amour ! Devine…. »Questionna t'il

« Je ne sais pas, dis-moi ? » dis t'il intriqué

Severus resta silencieux un moment puis il lâcha

« Je viens de naitre ! Après toutes ces années, je vais bientôt être de nouveau prêt de toi ! » S'exclama Severus en souriant de tout son cœur

Harry à cette nouvelle tomba à genou, n'arrivant pas à croire que le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé ! Il resta un moment immobile et silencieux puis d'un coup, il fit éclater sa joie en hurlant !

Il se remit sur pieds et demanda

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui amour ! Je suis né cette nuit ! Un petit peu avant que tu n'arrive ! » Affirma t'il

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! » lui demanda Harry

« Disons que tu étais fatigué et que j'espérais aussi que tu remarques que quelque chose était différent. »

« J'ai remarqué, mais j'ai pensé que mes yeux me jouait un tour…faut dire aussi, que j'étais fatigué »se justifia Harry

« M'enfin maintenant mon cœur, tu n'as plus trop longtemps à attendre ! Je suis là !» rigola Sev' trop heureux !

Harry rigola avec lui, il avait l'impression d'être libéré qu'un grand poids. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux ! Il avait envie de crier au monde entier que son âme était revenue. Que son cœur c'était remis à battre. Que la vie était tout simplement belle.

Tout excité et heureux, Harry se précipita vers sa porte, il se retourna rapidement vers son époux un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui cria, « faut que j'en parle aux autres ! »

Et comme un ouragan, Harry ouvrit la porte et hurla « il est né, Severus est né !!! »

Severus de son tableau était heureux de voir Harry aussi vivant. Il sourit et le rejoignit.

Tout en pensant, « il va être infernal aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça ! »

Et les derniers mots qu'on entendit avant que Severus disparaisse de la pièce fut « merci mon amour de m'avoir attendu ! »

**A suivre…**

Mais quand ? …heu ben c'est-à-dire… que… j'en ai aucune idée !!

Faudra d'abord que je l'imagine !

Avec cette fic , j'ai que les grande ligne, pas le reste


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra

**Auteur : **Onarluca

**État de la fic : **Pour l'instant : 6chapitres

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Severus/Harry

**Correctrice :** Eni

**Disclamer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

**&**

Voici enfin le chapitre 6, il a été long à venir, mais le voilà.

J'ai pu le faire pendant ma retraite de Paradise Of Readers.

Bien que ma retraire viens de s'achever (adieu les vacances, bonjours les tracas)

Et oui c'était devenu urgent que je revienne.

Donc, je suis de nouveau à la tête de Paradise, d'ailleurs vous allez pouvoir lire 16 chapitres aujourd'hui ! (dés qu'Eni les mettra sur le site) on a galéré mais on a réussi à faire une bonne new's, j'avoue que je suis fière de moi.

Bref je m'excuse encore pour se retard monstre, et vous souhaite de _**passer de superbes fêtes !**_

Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

Ps : désolé de sa courtesse

**&**

**Chapitre 6**

Harry était fébrile, il y avait une raison à cela !

Ce soir, il allait enfin revoir Severus. Après toutes ces années. Il est vrai qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, Severus était âgé de 11 ans.

N'étant pas pédophile, Harry savait qu'il allait devoir attendre la majorité magique, pour pouvoir, de nouveau, ne faire qu'un avec lui.

M'enfin pendant ce temps, rien ne l'empêchait de le regarder de loin.

Au contraire, il était impatient de découvrir, le jeune homme que Severus deviendrait avec les ans, le redécouvrir d'une certaine façon.

Peut être que son nouveau Severus serait un peu différent. Il avait hâte de voir ça.

En tout cas pour l'instant, Harry était dans sa chambre a essayer une robe après l'autre devant un grand miroir, tout en demandant des conseils au Severus du tableau.

« Alors comment me trouves-tu ? Tu ne trouves pas que cette robe me grossi » lui demanda t'il tout en lui montrant ces fesses.

Severus qui se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil, dans son tableau, se frottait les yeux, quelque peu exaspéré du comportement du jeune sorcier.

« Harry arrête ! Je te rappelle quand ce moment même, j'ai 11 ans, et que tu auras, à notre première rencontre, l'apparence d'un vieil homme ! Alors peu importe la façon dont tu seras habillé ! » lui répondit Severus en soupirant.

Harry 'm'enfoutiste', souleva les épaules en contrepartie.

« Je veux être parfait ! Alors aide moi un petit peu, au lieu grogné ! » s'énerva Harry

« J'ai une raison de grogner, comme tu dis, ça fait 2 heures, que tu ne fais que te changer et me pauser la même foutu question. Alors pitié, arrête, tu es parfait ! D'ailleurs si tu continues, tu vas être en retard ! » se moqua l'ancien maître des potions.

Harry regarda sa montre et constata, que l'ancien sorcier avait raison, il lui resté une petite demi heure avant que les élèves n'arrivent.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ! » s'écria t'il

« Chéri, je t'ai prévenu au moins cinq fois, mais tu as fait à chaque fois la sourde oreille. Je n'y peux rien si Monsieur n'écoute qu'à moitié ! » se moqua t'il

**&&&&&**

Harry, à présent, pressé mais tout de même toujours conscient qu'il devait plaire, retourna dans son armoire et réussi à dénicher dans un coin obscur de son placard, la robe idéale.

Après une toilette rapide, il se précipita, après s'être habillé, hors de ses quartiers en direction de la grande salle.

Étant directeur, il était impossible d'arriver en retard. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était en vu, car voir un vieux sorcier courir comme un dératé, surtout pour son grand âge serait vraiment de la magie noire.

Harry étant ce qu'il était, et connaissant le château comme sa poche, il passa dans des divers passages raccourcis secrets (pour les autres, pas pour lui) qui lui évita de faire tout un grand détour.

Harry arriva essoufflé, devant la porte de la grande salle.

Il reprit son souffle et fit une entrée tout ce qui a de plus normal, lentement et dignement, ce qui seyait à un vieux directeur de son âge.

Il sourit à ses enseignants et s'installa dans le fauteuil central de la table des professeurs, et attendit les élèves, tout en parlant à ses voisins.

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. L'attente était épouvantable. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, tellement il tapait fort.

Le moment fatidique approchait à grand pas. Les élèves, des autres années, étaient déjà là. Il ne manquait plus que les futures premières années.

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur la porte. Il avait une apparence calme mais intérieurement, c'était tout autre chose.

La porte s'ouvrit au ralenti, du moins, c'était l'impression que ressentait Harry.

Puis arrivèrent les première années, collés l'un à l'autre, intimidés mais aussi très heureux de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Harry lui, mine de rien, recherchait, dans le nouveau groupe d'élèves, son Sevy. Au début, il ne le vit pas, puis les tous premiers du groupe, s'écartèrent un peu, et là, il le vit.

Son Severus était là.

S'il n'avait pas eu autant de monde autour de lui, il en aurait pleuré et se serait précipité vers ce petit garçon.

Mais en tant que directeur, il se devait de vaquer à ses fonctions, et surtout faire comme d'habitude.

Il regarda alors son voisin de gauche et lui fit part, avec un mouvement de tête, qu'il était temps, de commencer la cérémonie du Choixpeau magique.

Celui-ci se leva et s'avança vers un tabouret qui se trouvait devant la table des professeurs.

Il commença à appeler au fur et à mesure mais surtout par ordre alphabétique, les nouveaux premières années.

Severus étant la lettre S, il passerait dans les derniers. Là, Harry aurait préféré que Severus se nomme Aaron Abama ou tout autre nom qui ferait en sorte que Severus passe en premier.

M'enfin il restait plus qu'à attendre que vienne le tour de son Sevy.

Et comme toute bonne chose à un commencement. C'était enfin le tour de Severus.

Quand son sous-directeur l'appela, celui-ci s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret où l'attendait le Choixpeau.

Harry leva la tête et regarda l'enfant nommé et là, il craqua complètement ! Son petit bonhomme de futur mari était trop choupi.

Avec son regard à moitié timide, à moitié 'je n'ai peur de rien !'

Severus était un peu plus petit que les enfants de son âge. Ses yeux, d'un noir si profond, qu'on s'y noierait sans hésitation. Ses petites lèvres toute roses et innocentes. Ses cheveux fins et soyeux qui lui arrivaient un petit peu avant les épaules.

Il n'y a pas à dire, Harry était sous le charme, il ne se serait jamais douté que Severus était si mignon si petit.

Pour ne pas gagatisser tout haut, Harry se reprit en main. Il était heureux de pouvoir le voir de prêt.

Tout à l'heure, à son entrée dans la salle, il n'avait pas pu voir grand-chose, car les petits, bien que timide, se bousculait, pour pouvoir voir le plafond magique et tout le reste.

Harry se reprit et attendit le verdict du Choixpeau.

Et là, comme pour ne pas changer, Severus se retrouva à Serpentard.

Roublard un jour, roublard toujours.

Après avoir déposé l'icône magie sur le tabouret, Severus rejoignit, sous les applaudissements, sa nouvelle maison.

Harry sourit devant la mine heureuse et fière de son petit bonhomme de futur mari.

Il avait hâte que les années passent.

Bien qu'à ce moment même, Harry se demandait comment il allait faire pour qu'il y ait un premier contact.

Harry ne voulait pas rester en retrait mais voulait être là si Severus avait besoin d'aide, comme avec Albus, et lui, quand il était étudiant.

La cérémonie prit fin, et d'un simple geste, Harry fit apparaître le repas, pour ces ventres sur pattes, comme il aimait les nommer à l'heure des repas.

Et tout en les regardant, il se sentait heureux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas été à ce point.

**À suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra

**Auteur :** Onar_lu_ca

**État de la fic :** Pour l'instant : 6chapitres

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Severus/Harry

**Correctrice :** Eni - _Merci ma belle _-

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

**&**

**NOTE DE MOI**

Voici enfin le chap 7, normalement comme prévu, vous auriez du l'avoir le 24 pour mon anniversaire mais le 24 le site déconné et aussi, je n'avais vraiment pas le moral pour deux raisons.

**La 1****er ****raison :** mon vieux chat de 16 ans, mon Luigy est mort dimanche à 22h37, je l'ai accompagné toute la journée, mon pauvre chéri à commencer à se vider dans l'après midi.

Pas vraiment une belle mort,

Quand il a arrêté de se vider, il était tout faible et je savais que c'était une question d'heure. Donc j'ai voulu être là, et j'ai pu lui dire adieu. Ça a été dur, car il a toujours été un gros nounours blanc, tout câlin. Il dormait avec moi, finissait mes yaourts, desserts, lait au choco, etc….

Quand j'avais le cafard, j'avais qu'a dire Luigy j'ai besoin d'amour, et il venait dans mes bras. C'était un gros bébé, sauf qu'à la fin c'était plutôt un maigre bébé

Depuis quelques mois il commençait à maigrir. Il mangeait presque plus. Il n'avait tout simplement plus faim, comme les vieilles personnes.

Bien que je le forçais un peu à manger et il le faisait.

Et dire que le 1er mai il aurait eu 17 ans.

Un autre de mes anges et mort. Et ça fait mal ! Il me manque !!!!!

**La 2****ème**** raison** c'est que j'avais et j'ai toujours la crève.

Franchement un anniversaire comme ça je m'en passerai !!!!

Avant de me taire je voudrais re**merci**er, Eni, Tchii, Nachan, Yvesol et ma mère^^ pour m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire, ça m'a fait trop plaisir.

Voilà j'arrête et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, vous verrez, le chap est plus long que le précédent.

Le prochain…. Je ne sais pas !

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chap !!!!!!

**&**

**Chapitre 7**

Depuis l'arrivé du jeune Severus dans les murs de Poudlard, Harry se disputait entre deux sentiments.

La joie et la tristesse.

Joie car la malédiction allait bientôt prendre fin, et lui et Severus pourront être de nouveau ensemble.

Et la tristesse, car pour l'instant, il n'avait pas pu une seule fois voir Severus seul à seul.

Que ça soit en tant que directeur ou qu'en tant qu'Eden.

Bien qu'Eden fasse toujours son apparition la nuit, Severus étant en 1er année, il n'était pas encore apte à ignorer le couvre feu.

Harry devait donc prendre son mal en patience et le regarder de loin, sans que qui que ce soit le remarque.

Il laissa le temps faire son travail. Il pu voir Severus grandir, s'épanouir, se faire des amis, des ennemis.

Il pu assister à sa progression scolaire, il était déjà un petit crack des potions.

Faut avouer qu'il en était fier.

Le voir évoluer avec brio dans cette matière, le conforter dans l'expression : maître des potions un jour, maître de potions toujours. Mais ce qui faisait le plus plaisir à Harry c'est que le Severus, qu'il avait connu, petit à petit refaisait son apparition.

Par contre les souvenirs de sa vie antérieur, eux, étaient toujours enfoui dans son subconscient.

Et dieu seul savait quand il allait enfin refaire surface.

**§*&o&*§**

Le jour où tout commença à changer, fut l'année où Severus atteint l'âge de 14 ans.

C'était un matin ordinaire, rien ne présageait un changement, pourtant, Harry reçu ce matin là, une lettre des parents du jeune Serpentard. L'informant du décès du grand père paternel du jeune homme.

Dans la lettre qu'il reçut, les parents lui demandaient s'il pouvait annoncer à leur fils, la mort du vieil homme.

Ils l'auraient fait eux même si les démarches pour mettre en terre leur proche, ne leur prenait pas tout leur temps, de plus, ils trouvaient qu'envoyer une lette à leur fils était si impersonnel, et ils ne voulaient pas que leur garçon vive cette épreuve tout seul.

Harry était attristé de devoir apprendre à Severus cette triste nouvelle. Mais il le ferait, c'était son rôle de directeur. Et surtout, il voulait soutenir et réconforter, son futur mari.

À l'heure du petit déjeuné, Harry observa Severus et vit que celui-ci rigolait avec ses amis. C'était dur d'imaginer que dans pas longtemps la joie qu'il voyait, allait s'éteindre pour un moment.

Pendant qu'Harry prenait son repas, il demanda au directeur de maison des Serpentards, le professeur McLay, qui était aussi son adjoint, de lui envoyer Severus dans son bureau avant les cours. Et lui dit en même temps que Severus ne participerait pas aux cours de la journée.

Devant l'interrogation du chef des Serpentards, Harry lui apprit le décès du grand père du jeune élève.

Son adjoint lui demanda s'il voulait que ça soit lui qu'il apprenne à Severus cette mauvais nouvelle. Harry refusa l'offre puisque la famille Snape voulait que ça soit lui qui s'en charge.

McLay acquiesça puis changea de sujets, parlant avec Harry d'autres choses qui avait rapport avec Poudlard.

**§*&o&*§**

Après avoir fini son repas, Harry rejoignit son bureau et attendit que Severus arrive.

Il était impatient, et aussi mal à l'aise.

Et il y avait de quoi, la première vraie rencontre allait se faire dans des circonstances, qui n'étaient pas très gaie.

Et franchement il aurait préféré que ça se fasse d'une autre manière, m'enfin on ne peut rien contre la destinée. C'est elle qui choisit le moment où cela doit se passer.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry était entrain de tourner en rond dans son bureau, à cause de l'anxiété, quand il entendit le frappement à la porte.

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, il s'assit derrière son bureau et parla :

« Entrée ! » dit-il d'une voix forte pour que Severus derrière la porte l'entende.

Une tête fit son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Entrez Monsieur Snape, n'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas » dit-il pour faire entrer Severus, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir entrer dans la pièce.

« Vous m'avez fait demandé monsieur le directeur ? » demanda Severus qui se demandait se qu'il avait fait pour avoir été convoqué par le vieil homme.

« Oui, venez-vous assoir ! » lui dit Harry doucement

« Bien monsieur » lui répondit le jeune Serpentard tout en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au directeur de Poudlard..

« Avant toute chose, j'aimerai savoir si tu m'autorise à te tutoyer ?» demanda Harry

« Heu... Oui monsieur, pas de problème » répondit Severus quelque peu étonné par cette demande.

« Merci ! » souria l'ancien Gryffondor

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Je t'ai fait demandé à la requête de tes parents » annonça Harry

Severus regarda étonné son directeur.

Après un petit silence Harry reprit.

« Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur, mais je dois t'annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle… » Commença t-il avant d'être coupé

« Il s'est passé quelque chose à la maison ? Mes parents vont bien ? » s'inquiéta Severus

« Tes parents vont bien. Malheureusement, il ne va pas de même pour ton grand père paternel » l'informa Harry

« Papy Théo ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ? Il ne m'a rien dit dans sa lettre que j'ai reçue la semaine dernière ! » s'écria le Serpentard

A cette nouvelle, Harry se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Severus, qui le regardait de plus en plus inquiet.

« J'ai la triste nouvelle de t'annoncer qu'il est décédé cette nuit…. »

Harry vit le soudain figement de Severus. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui.

Puis il reprit :

« Au dire de tes parents, rien ne présageait son décès, il était en parfaite santé. Hier soir, il s'est endormi, et ce matin, il ne sait pas réveiller, ça devait être son heure. Et on ne peut rien contre ça, malheureusement. » termina Harry tristement.

Pendant qu'il parlait son regard n'avait pas quitté le jeune sorcier. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée, et s'était, au fil de la discussion, mit à trembler.

Harry se leva et se mit devant la réincarnation de son mari et lui dit :

« Severus ? Je peux t'appeler Severus ? »

Il n'eut comme réponse, qu'un hochement de tête

« Severus » reprit t'il « Lève la tête s'il te plait »

Le jeune serpentard ne lui répondit toujours pas et secoua de droit à gauche la tête en réponse.

Harry, de sa main, lui redressa alors le menton et vit que les yeux du jeune homme étaient remplit de larmes mais qu'il faisait tout pour les retenir.

« Tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à pleurer, de se laisser aller quand la tristesse est trop forte, moi même il m'arrive de pleurer quand j'ai le cœur trop lourd. Alors mon petit, ne retient plus tes larmes. Nous sommes seuls, personne ne peut te voir. Ce qui se passe dans se bureau reste dans ce bureau. »

Ces paroles furent comme un déclencheur, car Severus se laissa enfin aller.

Et il pleura à chaudes larmes. Il pleura son grand père qu'il avait tant aimé. Ce grand père qui lui avait fait aimé les potions et tout ce qui avait rapport aux études.

Il pleura cet être cher qui l'avait tant écouté étant enfant. Qui le réconfortait quand ces parents étaient au loin, à cause de leurs travails respectifs, au moment des fêtes ou de son anniversaire.

Celui qui l'avait, en plus grande partie, élevé à la place de ses parents.

Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puise plus.

Pendant que Severus se libérait de toute cette tristesse, Harry ne pouvait pas rester un simple spectateur, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, le soutenant et le consolant tant qu'il pouvait.

Le voir pleurer ainsi lui donnait l'envie de le rejoindre, de partager son malheur. Mais étant ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas le droit, en tout cas pour l'instant. Alors il restait là, à le serrer contre lui, à lui tapoter le dos, attendant que les larmes cessent.

Et elles cessèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard. Severus se délogea alors de l'étreinte de son directeur, gêné de s'être ainsi allé devant lui.

Avec un faible sourire, Harry lui proposa de se rafraichir dans la salle de bain attenante au bureau avant de continuer la conversation.

Severus accepta et après s'être aspergé d'eau pour essayer d'effacer les traces de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il revient dans le bureau où le directeur l'attendait devant un plateau contenant du thé et des petits biscuits.

Harry dû un peu forcer Severus à prendre un peu de tout, et dés que le jeune homme eut suffisamment mangé, au gout d'Harry, il reprit la discussion.

« Tes parents m'ont demandé la permission d'absence pendant quelques jours pour que vous puissiez enterrer ton grand père dans son pays natal. Ton départ aura lieu demain après midi.

Jusqu'à ce moment là, tu as quartier libre. Je t'ai déjà dispensé de cours. Alors prépare tes affaires, et essaye de te changer les idées. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile. Mais écoute mon conseil, même si c'est dur, même si cette séparation te semble injuste et triste. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, ton grand-père est mort, c'est une chose acquise. Je connais cette douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres très chers à mon cœur. Ça fait mal, et la seule chose qui peut nous réconforter, c'est de repenser aux merveilleux moments passés ensemble. » termina t-il

Après avoir écouté son directeur, Severus demanda :

« Monsieur, est-ce que la douleur s'en va ? » questionna le Serpentard

« Non jamais, mais le temps fait en sorte qu'elle s'atténue au fils des années. De plus, tu as tes parents et tes amis qui te soutiendront » le rassura Harry

« Et vous Monsieur, quelqu'un vous soutient ? » demanda innocemment le jeune garçon

Cette question attrista Harry car il était seul. Les tableaux n'étaient pas des personnes en chair et en os. Ils ne pouvaient pas réconforter comme tout être humain pouvait faite. Donc Harry était seul. Et il se voyait mal l'apprendre à l'enfant à face de lui, donc il ne répondit pas franchement.

« Tu sais, à mon âge, on n'a pas besoin d'autant de soutien » lui dit-il pour continuer d'un ton de confidence. « Et tu sais, quand j'ai trop le cafard ou quand je suis trop déprimé, je fais le tour du lac. La nuit, c'est un endroit magique où les problèmes s'effacent, et il arrive qu'on ait un soutien qu'on ne s'attend pas. » termina t-il, et pour que Severus ne le questionne pas plus car il avait vu dans les yeux du jeune garçon de l'interrogation, il dit :

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais devoir te mettre dehors car j'ai une tonne de chose à faire. Par contre, je veux que tu n'oublies pas une chose, Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, si tu as envie de parler de ton grand père ou de toutes autres choses, n'hésite pas. Le prochain mot de passe est ''_Avenir ''. _Passes quand tu veux, je serais toujours heureux de t'accueillir » dit-il tout en se levant pour accompagner Severus à la porte.

Avant de sortir, le jeune Serpentard se tourna vers lui.

« Merci pour tout monsieur le directeur, » fit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Puis il quitta le bureau.

Harry le regarda jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Puis il retourna à son bureau, vaquer à ses occupations de directeur. Tout en pensant, que Severus ait compris sa petite allusion de se promener la nuit. Eden allait enfin, il espérait, pouvoir rencontrer Severus.

**À suivre**

*** ma correctrice ma fait remarqué que la fin été ambiguë, je rassure tout de suite, Sev' et Harry vont rien faire avant très longtemps ! il y'a trop d'année qui les séparent.**


End file.
